1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal fitting to which a terminal of a coaxial wire is to be connected, and more particularly to a terminal fitting capable of being connected to the coaxial wire with large holding strength.
2. Related Background of the Invention
In a terminal fitting to be connected to a coaxial wire, strong connection to the coaxial wire becomes possible by increasing the holding strength of a crimp part to be crimped to a braided wire and an insulating outer cover of the coaxial wire. A terminal fitting having a structure in which the holding strength of the crimp part is increased is disclosed in Patent Document 1. FIG. 10 and FIG. 11 illustrate an existing terminal fitting 100 disclosed in Patent Document 1.
As illustrated in FIG. 10, the terminal fitting 100 is connected to a terminal of a coaxial wire 200 whose insulating outer cover 230 is peeled. The coaxial wire 200 has a structure in which a core wire (not illustrated) is covered with an insulating inner cover 210, the insulating inner cover 210 is covered with a braided wire 220 and the braided wire 220 is covered with the insulating outer cover 230. The terminal fitting 100 is formed including a body part 110 and a crimp part 120. The body part 110 has a shape of cylinder into which an inner housing (not illustrated) in which the core wire of the coaxial wire 200 is contained is to be inserted and the crimp part 120 is to be crimped to the braided wire 220 and the insulating outer cover 230.
FIG. 11 illustrates a state where the terminal fitting 100 in FIG. 10 is developed. The crimp part 120 of the terminal fitting 100 is formed by a braided wire crimp part 130 to be crimped to the braided wire 220 and an insulating outer cover crimp part 140 to be crimped to the insulating outer cover 230 as illustrated in FIG. 11. The braided wire crimp part 130 is formed by a bottom part 131 and one pair of braided wire crimp strips 133 and 135 extended on the both sides of the bottom part 131. The insulating outer cover crimp part 140 is formed by a bottom part 141 which is continuous with the bottom part 131 of the braided wire crimp part 130 and one pair of insulating outer cover crimp strips 143 and 145 extended on the both sides of the bottom part 141. The braided wire crimp strips 133 and 135 and the insulating outer cover crimp strips 143 and 145 are bent from the respective bottom parts 131 and 141 to form a U-shape and used for crimping to the coaxial wire.
In the terminal fitting 100 of Patent Document 1, knurling is performed on surfaces of the braided wire crimp part 130 and the insulating outer cover crimp part 140 which face the coaxial wire 200 to form serration parts on the surfaces. In the braided wire crimp part 130, a first serration part 131a is formed on the bottom part 131 and second serration parts 133a and 135a are respectively formed on the pair of braided wire crimp strips 133 and 135 as illustrated in FIG. 11. In the insulating outer cover crimp part 140, although knurling is not performed on the bottom part 141, a third serration part 143a is formed on the one insulating outer cover crimp strip 143 and a fourth serration part 145a is formed on the other insulating outer cover crimp strip 145. These serration parts 131a, 133a and 135a, and 143a and 145a are formed by knurling and formed into rectangular concave portions.
In such the terminal fitting 100, the crimp strips 133 and 135, and 143 and 145 are swaged in a state where the peeled and exposed braided wire 220 of the coaxial wire 200 is situated on the braided wire crimp part 130 and the insulating outer cover 230 of the coaxial wire 200 is situated on the insulating outer cover crimp part 140, and thereby the braided wire crimp strips 133 and 135 are crimped in an overlapping state and the insulating outer cover crimp strips 143 and 145 are crimped in an overlapping state. In the crimping, the serration parts 133a and 135a on the braided wire crimp strips 133 and 135 of the braided wire crimp part 130 bite into side face parts of the braided wire 220 of the coaxial wire 200 and the serration parts 143a and 145a on the insulating outer cover crimp strips 143 and 145 of the insulating outer cover crimp part 140 bite into the insulating outer cover 230 of the coaxial wire 200. Thus, the terminal fitting 100 is connected to the coaxial wire 200 while holding the coaxial wire 200.